


I spy.

by Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Comedy, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Izumi Mitsuki, Tsunashi Ryunosuke, and Sunohara Momose have been tasked with finding three men for a certain case. Do they find them?





	I spy.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a smutty scene in here, even though I didn't tag it for that. Its just making out and panties being pulled off, okay?! Okay.

"So what you're saying is, Case No.1 is in the US, And we have to get them?" Mitsuki asked the chief, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Along with Tsunashi Ryunosuke, and Sunohara Momose, or, known as Agents No.9 and No.10," chief Otoharu explained.

"You three are my best, most athletic, and reliable workers. Just to reiterate, Case No.1, subject, Yaotome Gaku, Nikaidou Yamato, and Rokuya Nagi. Rokuya Nagi escaped his kingdom of Northmare, with the help of these two men. Your job is to return him safely, and imprison the two of them. You can injure them, but not kill them. That is all." 

"Okay, I understand. I'll go and get No.9 and No.10. We'll head off immediately." Mitsuki stated, then bowed politely and rushed off to collect the two spies.

"I see. That's what we're doing. Okay, let's waste no more time and head off!" Ryunosuke exclaimed, determined. After all, he was well acquainted with Yaotome Gaku.

"No no! First, we need disguises!" Momo exclaimed. Before either had time to object, he dragged them to his office, and made them change out of uniform and into disguises.

Ryunosuke wore just everyday, causal (but mildly fancy) clothes, Along with a neatly styled blonde wig, a wedding-like ring, and glasses.

Momo sported Basketball clothes, as if he were on the way to the US to watch a game, and wore green contacts and a brown wig, Along with a snapback hat backwards.

For Mitsuki- "Hey?! Why am I the one to dress as a woman?!" He yelled, furiously sulking in the corner.

"Because! It looks better on you, and you have the ass for it, so take that as a compliment, okay?" Momo smiled turning him to looked at the mirror.

A long wig, the same colour as his hair, blue contacts, and a short, silky, shiny pastel dress that stopped just in the middle of his thigh with a slight slight on either side, and silver 6-inch heels.

Momo also brushed makeup onto his face, and applied some fake orange nails to his fingers.

"Are you done now?! We were meant to leave an hour and a half ago!" Mitsuki snapped.

"Wait. I need to take pictures of all of us, your brother, Iori, Will make fake passports for us and meet us at the airport!" Momo exclaimed.

Pictures were quickly snapped and sent, then the trio headed to a taxi, Ryunosuke locking arms with Mitsuki so he wouldn't trip or fall.

The taxi sped to the airport. Luckily with little to no traffic issues. When they arrived, Iori was already waiting, Along with Riku.

"Nii-San?!" He exclaimed as he saw Mitsuki walk up, holding tightly onto Ryuu. 

"Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to master a girls voice as best he could. "No!No! Absolutely not! No!" It was clear he was completely against it.

"Don't worry~It's for a mission~ He'll be absolutely fine!" Momo hummed in a sing-songy voice.

"But-!" "No buts! Do you have the passports or not?" Iori was interrupted, and looked mildly irritated as a result of that.

"Yes. Here." He handed them over unwillingly. During all of this, Riku was just watching in amusement, with an innocent grin on his face.

"Nii-San..." he turned to Mitsuki and gave him a hug. "Please be safe."

Fondly grinning, Mitsuki hugged him back. "Okay, okay. I will. I'll call you when I get there, alright?"

Nodding, Iori reluctantly pulled away. He was surprised when Mitsuki placed some money in his hand. "Take Riku out to dinner, okay?" He whispered, then staggered away in his uncomfortable heels.

"Huh?! Wait! Nii-San!!!"

"We need to get checked in and go through security. Let's do that before we get interrupted any more." Ryunosuke stated. He would never say so, but be was slightly annoyed by how many delays they'd had already.

It was an easy process to send their baggage away and go through security. Almost too easy. Their passports had fooled security, to the point it was hilarious how gullible they were.

Sat in their plane seats and waited for take off. The journey was long but fun. The trio all played sports and went to the gym together on a regular basis, so they spent most of the flight watching sports games.

They also had a laugh about Mitsuki complaining about why he had to wear sexy lingerie underwear. He didn't find it fair, and was sure Momo was mocking him!

It was also a laugh for the two M's when a flight attendant Tried to flirt with Ryuu for the entire flight, and he couldn't escape her.

When the flight landed they quickly headed to their US base to visit Anaesagi. They were the best for providing weapons, and stayed in the US, as it was the common place for cases to end up in.

Anaesagi provided them with the classic pistol, that would fit under their clothes in tight, bulletproof jackets.

They were very fond of Mitsuki and Ryuu's atire, and mocked Momo's classic basketball wear.

The weapons were quickly picked up and hidden, and a huge, blackout window rover provided for them.

After checking into the luxurious hotel, and setting their baggage down, they discussed a long, well thought out and possibly the best plan given their circumstances.

"Okay, I'll stay in the room until eight, and you'll both leave now?" Mitsuki asked, checking one final time to make sure.

"Yep! Let's go, Ryuu!" Momo exclaimed, marching out of the hotel room. He couldn't wait to put this plan into action.

From the lobby, they both split up, Ryunosuke using his tracker and update system to head to his destination. He stomped over to where he had to go, pushing his glasses up.

Coming to a halt in front of a bar, he checked his tracker once more and gave himself a reassuring nod. He opened the door quietly and stepped in, spotting his target alone at the bar immediately.

He sat at the opposite side of the bar and ordered a soft drink. Ryuu couldn't afford to get drunk, not tonight. All he had to do was keep his eyes on the prize...

"Okay! Just this way..." Momo said to himself, earning a few odd looks from passers by. He stopped outside a nightclub, That was highly active. He showed his passport as id, and headed in.

It didn't take long to spot his target, the hair was unmistakably him. It was funny, to Momo, how he flirted with women in his odd accent, yet they all adored him.

"This is gonna be fun!" Momo sighed happily to himself, and sat down.

Mitsuki sat in the hotel room, rolling up some black stockings, and wearing a slightly sexier version of the dress he wore earlier.

At exactly eight, he exited the hotel after locking the door, And (with a away of his hips) began to wall to his destination.

Although paranoid his gun was on view, he continued on his way, And eventually spotted his target inside a strip club. 

Mitsuki grimaced. That's what the sexy panties were for. Fine. He could play that game.

After observing his target for over an hour, Ryunosuke decided to approach him cautiously. Pretty Green eyes flicked in his direction.

"Can I help you?" He asked wearily, clearly aware of his surroundings, and very nervous of what was happening.

"I just wanted to get to know you, you seem like a cool guy!" Ryuu said enthusiastically, trying to play the part of his "character."

"I...see..." the target looked slightly flushed. Maybe from his beer, maybe not. 

"I'm...Hiro...Tashimoto! It's nice to meet you!" He held his hand out warmly, which the other male warily took. "Nikaidou Yamato, nice to meet you."

They talked for awhile, getting to know each other. What Ryuu didn't realise, was that he was very slowly coming to adore Yamato. His intentions seemed pure, in smuggling Nagi out of his country, as he seemed to care a lot about his friends.

Momo, after staring at his target for awhile, made his way over. "Well~Well~ hello there, pretty boy~!" He cooed, full of energy.

"Oh! My prince, what can I do for you?" 

Momo pulled a meme-worthy, scrunched up face, cohe used expression, not expecting that reaction. Regardless, He played along.

"What is your name?" He asked, clinging to his arm, Just like he did to his good friend Yuki.

"Oh~ I am Yotsuba Tamaki." He stated, putting a hand on Momo's chin.

'A fake name? Hm. Not uncommon. He's smart, I'll have to be smarter!' Momo thought. "What a pretty name! Wanna grab a drink?"

"Of course!"

Mitsuki strutted over to his target, hand on his right hip, the other across his body and on his oppsoite shoulder.

"Hey." He said blandly, in his best womanly voice. His targets attention was immediately gathered. "Hey," he said back, A small smirk across his face.

"Do you work here?" He asked, snaking a hand flirtily around his waist.

Mitsuki was uncomfortable. Despite that, he had to keep going. He ran a finger down Gaku's chest. "What's your name...hmm~?" He cringed at himself. He knew women rarely did this.

"Ahaha....Yaotome Gaku... yours?" 'Dumbass' Mitsuki thought. If you're wanted, you don't tell people your real name!!

"Isla Mutsuki, But you can call me Moo, as a nickname." Mitsuki wasn't factually wrong. There was a crazy girl that lived on his street that called him moo.

"Fancy a drink? On me." He offered.

Q. How could Mitsuki turn down a free couple of pints?

A. He couldn't. "Sure! Let's go."

Ryunosuke wasn't sure how it happened, but he had ended up at Yamato's hotel room for drinks, which, happened to be the exact same hotel he was in.

A few hours ago, Ryunosuke didn't expect to feel so comfortable and happy around his target. It made him sad that someone he would now consider some sort of friend, he'd have to arrest.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, okay?" He said, standing up and exiting the room.

Ryunosuke hesitantly took this as his chance, and hit the button on his tracker that called the police. He kept a hand around himself, Just in case his gun was needed.

Yamato exited the bathroom. He glared at Ryuu. "Why are there sirens outside?" He asked.

"No idea." He played dumb, but he knew Yamato could see through his façade. 

"You know who I am, don't you?!" He yelled, lunging at Ryuu with hands to his throat. Big mistake.

Ryuu grabbed him and pulled his waist, so his chest and Yamato's back were touching. He also kept his gun held tightly at his head. "Don't. Move."

Before Momo knew it, He'd ended up having a rooftop dinner with "Tamaki." He had to admit the blonde male was gorgeous, But nothing compared to his Yuki at home!

"I had no idea you were into guys..." Momo hummed. Nagi knew Momo's name has Taishi. He poked at his food with his fork.

"I believe everyone is beautiful! And love holds no bounds! " he said waving his arms dramatically.

Momo hummed. "What a nice mindset to have~" 

His eyes widened as he saw police were being dispatched. Already?!Mitsuki still needed more time to put his plan into action. 

"S-sorry! I need to take a phone call real quick!" Momo panicked. Nagi only gave him a reassuring nod.

"Why are there police out already?!" He hissed down to Anaesagi through the phone.

"It was Ryunosuke's only chance, Yamato had found him out!!!" 

"Geez. I should've known. He seemed like a smart one. Okay, well Mitsuki needs more time. Don't send anyone to his location until he calls for it, Okay?!" He hissed again.

He hung up the phone and headed over to Nagi. "I'm sorry about that, friends are annoying." He chuckled.

"Oh, I have been blessed with amazing friends!" Nagi exclaimed, going on a tangent about how much he loved his friend until-

"Sirens? Lots of them." He suddenly stated, jumping up and peering over the edge. His eyes widened and he looked back to Momo. "You-!"

Momo gripped him and bent him over, cuffing him instantly. "Sorry, you're going home now-" Nagi interrupted his amazing speech he had planned. "No!No!I don't want to go home! No!" He sobbed.

"It was a great experience meeting you though. Maybe we could have dinner again." He handed Nagi a small Magi☆Cona figurine. "My boss here in the US said you'd like it, haha!"

"Oh....thank you..."

Nagi was escorted down to a police car and taken away. Leaving Momo stood at the top of the building.

After a couple of drinks, Gaku began getting pushy in all kinds of ways. In fact, he was desperate to slide his hand under Mitsuki's dress, and everytime he was denied, he whined.

"Mutsuki pleaseeee....?" He asked, pressing his cheek to Mitsuki's chest. "It's not often I get even remotely close to women."

Mitsuki shoved his head off and growled. "Fine. Back to my hotel room, then?" He asked, pursing his lips slightly.

On the taxi ride home, Gaku was continually rubbing the inside of Mitsuki's thigh, and Mitsuki was regretting getting slightly turned on by it.

They arrived at the hotel room, going through the back, as Mitsuki had gotten Momo's warning text about the rest of the police in the front.

As soon as the door was shut, Gaku wasted no time in forcefully shoving his tounge into Mitsuki's mouth and pinning his arms back.

"Mnn..." Mitsuki whined, He was enjoying this too much. With force, he pushed Gaku's arm down and pulled away, then took control of the situation by wrapping his arms around Gaku's neck and walking him back.

He heard Gaku groan when he was pushed down, Mitsuki kissing him roughly on top of him in doggy style. He felt Gaku's hands trail upwards, and into his skirt, then pull the lacy lingerie off.

"Woah, sexy..." Gaku smirked.

Mitsuki grinned. "Wanna try something fun?" He asked.

"Sure," Gaku replied.

Mitsuki pulled the cuffs out from his dress and cuffed Gaku to the headboard. He then pressed the signal on his tracker and removed his wig.

"Hah?! Who are you?! What-?!"

"Shut up! You're under arrest for smuggling the Prince of Northmare out of his country!"

The police burst into Yamato's and Ryunosuke's room, immediately cuffing Yamato and checking Ryunosuke for injuries.

They took Yamato away in the police car, leaving Ryunosuke waiting sadly for Momo, who arrived minutes after.

"It's just Mitsuki left up there," Momo said to other officers. 

"There's people up there now. We just got the call." The chief stated.

"Damn it! Baited and arrested!" Gaku yelled, kicking the wall.

Mitsuki laughed. "If you ever do want a fun night, I'll give you my business card so you can hit me up, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure." Gaku rolled his eyes.

The very next day, Gaku and Yamato were imprisoned in the Agency, getting a long and boring lecture from Anaesagi.

Nagi returned home and was reunited with his family. Although days after that, he bailed Yamato and Gaku out, and they flew to another country. However, Nagi's family didn't do anything about it this time, as they knew it was inevitable.

In conclusion: The whole mission was a waste.

"Can you believe that?!" Mitsuki yelled. 

"Well, Yamato called me actually, he said he forgives me and hopes we can drink again sometime. Its not all bad." Ryuu said happily.

"Me and Nagi are going to be Magi☆Cona pen pals! I didn't think the show would be that awesome!" Momo exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

"You're kidding?!" Mitsuki shouted.

His phone rang. An unknown number. His business phone rang.

"Uh...I have to take this...."


End file.
